badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hell
Hello my name is Kevin, and a terrifying thing happened to me, and I have to share this with the world, before it happens to you too… This all started when I saw the brand new E3 trailer for the brand new Kingdom Hearts 3 game which is being made on the playstation 4. I suddenly got the urge to want to go back and play the original Kingdom Hearts game. You see back when I was a kid Kingdom Hearts was the coolest thing ever it combined Final Fantasy and Disney into an awesome game!! But nowthe series is just okay and I only ever played Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, but 1 was the best and was when the series was good. Since I was a kid I moved from California to Oklahoma so I had no idea where my old Kingdom Hearts disc was so I went and looked for it in the basement, but it was getting late so I decided to watch a movie instead and do Kingdom Hearts tomorrow. At last tomorrow came and I got out the boxes from the basement and went through them. Wow!! So much old stuff was in them, it made me nostalgic! However, something wasn’t right, the box didn’t seem that dusty so it’s almost like someone else has gone through this stuff more recently. I didn’t pay that any mind and eventually I found my Kingdom Hearts. But sadly I didn’t realize the case was broken! It must have been smushed by other heavier stuff in the box. Panicked I checked inside the case and saw that the disc was OK. I went up stairs and whipped out my good old Playstation 2 console, hooked it up good, and put in the disc. The Playstation 2 tured on and I saw the beginning screen of the system, it was looking well. While the game was booting up I realized I didn’t grab a memory card, so I went back down to the basement to try and find it, but was startled by what I found. I found that the box with all the old stuff was gone. It had completely vanished. I looked all over the basement but didn’t find it anywhere. How culd this happen?! All my PS2 stuff was still in the box! Upset, I went upstairs again and just decided I’d play around without saving the game. When I got to my room I was startled by what I saw, what was on the screen wasn’t the normal Kingdom Hearts menu, but the Kingsom Hearts menu with inverted colors. I was worry something something was wrong with the game afterall so I checked but the menu worked normal, so I started the new game hoping things would be okay. They wouldn’t be. When I started the game weird things started happening. The part at the beginning with Sora talking was slower than usual, like very laggy. It made Sora sound demonic like a devil from an action movie. This startled me so I began to sweat on my brow. Next the game started being sort of normal and took you to the screen where Sora has to pick the weapons. I picked the shield, but to my surprise a loud voice came out of the game saying “DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!”. I did not remember this so I was startled by it. It had a yes or no choice after so I picked no and then threw away the magic wand like normal. I battled the tutorial heartless like normal and went up the stairs, but the part where Darkside showed up was different, my TV was buzzing loud and the screen lagged a lot, Darkside’s face peered right into my face and then a Earthquake happened in real life. I paniced and started taking cover but it didn’t last long. When I came to I saw the TV was still working. I went back to my game and then realized something wiird. During the earth quake the power went out but the TV and playstation 2 were still running. This was beginning to scar eme a lot. I looked at the TV again but it wasn’t normal. Darkside was crying, and holding a dead bloody Sora in his hands. THIS WAS NOT THE KINGDOM HEARTS I KNEW! In despair Darkside cried more and then in sadness over what happened to Sora, Darkside grabbed his heart hole and ripped himself apart. The screen cut to red. I was shaking from the startling imagery in the TV. The next thing I knew the game’s opening started like normal. Hearing Utada Hirakus Simple And Clean song made me feel a bit better, until halfway through the song started getting distorted and laggy, making Utad’s beautiful voice sound incredibly demonic and terrifying!! I started crying. This was not the game I wan’t to play. What happened? Suddenly the demonic Simple And Clean stopped and I heard Ansem say to pick up the controller so I did. I pressed triangle and then I was in Wonderland for some reason except there was no music. My party was Sora, Tarzan, and Jack Skellington for some reason. I went through the hallway and went to the room with the big table. Still no music playing, I walked my party up to the doorknob and saw he was crying, with blood leaking from his keyhole mouth. Sora asked why won’t he let him through, and the Doorknob coughed up blood on him. Tarzan then made his monkey noise that means friends or whatever, and then the doorknob got lit on fire, and Jack Skellington did his special attack and busted down the door. After that disturbing cutscene wa s Over I controlled the party again, and this time we were in Ansems laboratory from The End of the World, again with no music playing. I noticed my party was different and text came up on the screen. It said “Tarzan discovered true happiness, and Jack became one with the Earth again.” I was scared again, and now my party was Sora, Donald, and Beast. I pressed start but it just said Pause even though I wasn’t in a battle, so I couldn’t check the stats. I went to the computer in the lab and pressed X and then Donald started screaming! It was a long scream and it wouldn’t stop! It was almost like the game froze, but his scream was getting more high pitched!! Soon white static showed up on the screen and in the static I could see a reflection of Abraham Lincoln I think and I heard Ansem-controlled Riku say “Kairi’s Heart Rests Within You!” over and over under Donaldds screaming. I started to get a bad headache and urge to throw up, which would be bad since I had spaghettios before this happened. I tried pressing buttons but nothing happened so I hit restet on the PS2 and it finally stopped. But when the PS2 booted back up again, I was automatically in the game somehow. Sora was alone in the party in the Hollow Bastion room where you talk to all the princesses. Hesitantly I picked up the controller again and went and talked to Alice, she said “Life is pain.” Next I walked to Jasime and she said “Aladdin beats me so I ran away.” I was shocked there was no way Disney would allow these lines in Kiingdom Hearts, which is why I was more confused and did not understand what was happening. I talked to the other princesses and they said more depressing stuff like “The prince killed my father” and “Apples are for the deranged.” When I talked to them all, the graphics messed up, and all the princesses, fell through the floor, and then suddenly I was in the Maleficent boss fight all by myself!! I was somehow level 100 though so I beat hear easy, but instead of the normal slow motion thing that happened when you beat the boss, the screen started flashing red over and over again. I felt like I could have a seizure but I didn;t. The screen cut out and nothing was showing. I looked really close in the TV and swear I saw what might have been a faint video of the Kennedy assassination, but then I suddenly heard a huge crash from my kitchen! I jumped up out the of the bed and ran down the stairs and dashed into the kitchen and saw my refridgterator fell over and next to it was a burn mark in the floor and that mark said “Thank you for sacrificing the princeses of dark to me, now I can continue to the next victim.” And it was signed “Ansem of Kingdom Hell”… I was terrifyied because this burned note on my floor was not normal, so I ran up to my room again and I swear for a split second on the TV I saw Ansem strangling a blood covered Kairi with Riku and Sora and Goofy laying dead behind him. But by the time I realized what I saw the TV shut down. I went to get the disc out of the PS2 but it was gone, and so was the broken case… My TV doesn’t work anymore so I had to buy a new one. Eventually I found my old box of stuff again in my bathroom, but all my Jingdom hearts related stuff in it like Kingdom Hearts 2, my strategy guide, and my old Kingdom Hearts T-shirt were all gone, though I had seen them when I was rummaging through to find kingdom Hearts 1 earlier. I realized now from the message that Ansem took all the Kingdom Hearts out of my life and is going to go make someone else suffer like I did. So please, if you have Kingdom Hearts on Playstation 2, be very careful… because Ansem may get you next, and might take you to Kingdom Hell!! Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta